finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Trance (Final Fantasy IX)
in his Trance form.]] Trance (トランス, Toransu) là một trạng thái vật lí chỉ có trong Final Fantasy IX. Nó chính là một dạng Overdrives, Limit Breaks và Desperation Attacks. Tiến vào trạng thái Trance Trance được giải thích trong game là một trạng thái bộc phát cảm xúc mạnh mẽ. Vì thế, trong 3 trận đấu mà họ có cảm xúc đặc biệt, Zidane, Vivi và Steiner sẽ tự động biến Trance ở đầu trận đấu. Trong khoảng thời gian bị chấn động tâm lí, thanh Trance của Garnet sẽ không đầy, thậm chí còn không được hiển thị. Những nhân vật điều khiển tạm thời, như Marcus, Blank, Cinna, và Beatrix, không có thanh Trance. Mặc dù có một số ngoại lệ, trong game không hề giải thích kĩ tại sao có thể đạt được trạng thái Trance. Thanh Trance nằm dưới thanh ATB sẽ đầy lên mỗi khi nhân vật bị tấn công bởi đối thủ. Nếu một nhân vật dính trạng thái Zombie, thanh Trance sẽ giảm về bằng không. Khi thanh Trance đầy, nhân vật sẽ tự động chuyển sang trạng thái Trance. Trong trạng thái Trance, năng lực của nhân vật sẽ tăng lên, được chữa trị khỏi mọi trạng thái bất lợi mắc phải trước đó, và có thể sử dụng nhiều kĩ năng đặc biệt. Thanh Trance sau đó sẽ giảm dần mỗi lượt nhân vật thực hiện một hành động nào đó. Nhân vật sẽ thoát khỏi trạng thái Trance khi thanh Trance cạn, khi trận đấu kết thúc hoặc chẳng may dính trạng thái Zombie. Kể cả thanh Trance có đầy và nhân vật vẫn đang trong trạng thái Trance khi trận đấu kết thúc, thì sau trận đấu đó, thanh Trance vẫn sẽ giảm về không. In a rare case of Limit Breaks not being exclusive to the party, Trance is not exclusive to the playable cast due to the explanation for how it is achieved. Eiko's pet moogle, Mog, enters Trance as a result of her strong desire to protect Eiko, revealing her true form as the Eidolon Madeen. Kuja achieves Trance using the soul of Queen Brahne. However, compared to the party's Trances, the Trance Kuja enters is explicitly stated to be much stronger due to the magnitude of Brahne's negative emotions, and thus he is able to sustain the transformation for an extended period of time. The amount that the Trance gauge fills up is equal to a random MOD Spirit. If the ability High Tide is equipped, the gauge fills up equal to the character's Spirit stat instead. The amount that the Trance gauge decreases while in Trance is as follows. : Deduction Rate = (- Level) / Spirit * 10) MOD 256 Danh sách Trance Những lần xuất hiện khác Trong Dissidia Final Fantasy, Zidane và Kuja tiến vào trạng thái Trance trong EX Mode của họ. Trong EX Mode cả 2 có những khả năng đặc biệt, nhưng bản chất của những kĩ năng Trance khác với những kĩ năng Trance trong Final Fantasy IX. Thư viện ảnh File:Ff9-steiner-trance.gif|Adelbert Steiner trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-amarant-trance.gif|Amarant Coral trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-eiko-trance.gif|Eiko Carol trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-fleya-trance.gif|Freya Crescent trong trạng thái Trance. File:Trance_Garnet.gif|Garnet til Alexandros XVII trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-quina-trance.gif|Quina Quen trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-vivi-trance.gif|Vivi Orunitia trong trạng thái Trance. File:Ff9-zidane-trance.gif|Zidane Tribal trong trạng thái Trance. Thể_loại:Limit Breaks Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IX